My One and Only
by Kanafire
Summary: The telling of what happens the night Minako tells Shinjiro she loves him, including what the game doesn't show you.


10/3-Evening

I run my fingers nervously through my bangs as I linger in the stairway. I wasn't sure I wanted to go through with this. It could change everything. For me and for my friends. Something like this was something could make or break our stability. If he responds the way I want him to, it wont be an issue, but he has an infamous temper and he is rather unpredictable.

No time like the present though.

I strolled out into the lounge with a false sense of calmness and a smile on my face. I couldn't frown around him. He told me to always smile because he said I looked my best when I did. I found him in his usual hang out spot in the dining room against the back wall. He heard my approach and looked up.

"Senpai!" I grinned, skipping over to him.

He scowled. I stuck out my bottom lip in a cutesy pout and he sighed. "Shouldn't you be with the others? I can't give you anything or do anything for you."

This was our typical argument. He thought my time was best served with everybody else. But I had other ideas. "I want to be with you." I reply simply. Best not to beat around the bush with him. It only made him grumpy. He didn't reply so I stood there, staring at him, willing him to break.

Sure enough, only a few seconds later he spoke. "You can stare at me like that all day, I got nothing for you. Haven't you wasted enough time on me? What more do you want?"

"I love you." I blurted. I planned on going about it more romantically or something...oh well. Nothing that I can do about it now.

"Huh?" He stuttered, "Don't tease me like that!"

I shook my head, never breaking eye contact. "I'm not teasing you!"

His eyes widened and he continued to stutter, unable to think of the right thing to say. If it wasn't for the darkening blush across his cheeks, I'd be hurt by his lack of response.

"That's...not it, but...I mean, why just blurt out something like that, here of all places?"

Didn't he realize I was the queen at blurting things out? Speaking of blurting, "Won't you come to my room?"

"I—I can't do that." I frowned and he changed his course of action. "I mean, you're...Well people are gonna get the wrong idea."

I raised a brow. Wrong idea? How would going to my room give them the wrong idea. It is exactly what it looks like. Whats to get wrong? I couldn't help but smile. He was flustered and didn't know what to do. I understood. I stood in the stairwell, wondering if this was what I really wanted for almost an hour. This isn't something I took lightly.

"That just leaves your room, then."

"You moron!" He snapped. I flinched away, startled by his sudden change of attitude. "I...I ain't a nice guy. I can't let you in my room. Don't you get it?" His voice softened.

He was giving me an out, but I didn't want one. I made up my mind the moment I looked at him tonight. This is what I wanted. "I know what I'm saying."

"No way. It's not gonna happen." He looked at the wall over my head, "Look, you need to watch yourself. Don't bother yourself with somebody like me."

I never understood why he always referred to himself as "someone like me". I planning on making him answer that, but right now, he needed to know that I didn't care what he thought of himself. I thought he was the best person in the world.

"I still love you, Senpai."

"Idiot," He snorted gently.

I heard the weakness in his voice and grabbed a hold of it. I grinned, batted my eyelashes and came up with every reason and excuse in the book to get him to take me into his bedroom. I all but told him the real reason I wanted in there. I got my way of course and he caved.

His room was simple. No decorations on the walls. Just a bed and a student desk. There was nothing in here at all that screamed "Shinjiro's bedroom." It was just like him, I thought. He liked to be the chameleon, the one who stays in the background, observing others and lending a hand when he saw a weakness.

"So...? Happy now?" He asked, turning around so he was leaning against his desk. I shut the door behind me and nodded. "You're always pushing me around all the time. You're just gonna ignore what I want, huh?" He sighed and pushed off the desk. "Yah, well two can play that game."

I was too busy trying to figure out what he meant by that, I didn't notice him approach. He pulled me into a hug, practically crushing me into his chest. I froze at first, my battle instinct kicking in, but his scent washed over me and I relaxed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled into his jacket.

"This is your fault, you know. I'm all confused." He tightened his hold on me, "You're all I think about, day and night. Damnit, this isn't how it's supposed to be." He released me and took a step back. "You get it, right? Go back to your room. If you don't go now, you're not gonna get another chance."

With my heart fluttering in my chest and my face flushed from just a simple hug, I didn't even need to think about it. I backed up so my back was pressed against the door. I turned locked the door and let him see the truth in my ruby eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed, almost disappointed I didn't leave. "You're a real piece of work, you know that? I'm gonna make myself clear." His gray eyes met mine and I shivered with the intensity of that look. "I ain't holding back any more."

He was on me in a flash, his body pinning me to the door. He leaned over and pressed his lips against mine. He was gentle, lips as light as a feather even though I could feel the tension singing through his body. Even though he said he wouldn't hold back, he was still doing so. I kissed him back, letting him know with my body that he didn't have to hold back. His hands left the door to rest on my hips. His fingers lifting my blouse so he he could touch skin. His hands were almost hot to the touch. He had to be cooking in that coat of his. If I'm hot, standing here in a blouse and skirt, he had to be on fire.

I fumbled with the buttons on his jacket. He pulled back enough so he could help me. He peeled the coat off and tossed in on the floor. I couldn't take my eyes off him. I've never seen him without the coat and I wanted to savor the sight. He was less bulky, more lithe—like Akihiko. His black shirt clung to him like a second skin, accenting every curve and contour.

"What?"

"You should take your coat off more often, Senpai." I replied, pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Call me Shinji." He corrected, bringing his fingers up to trace my jawline. "It doesn't sound right having you call me Senpai if we're doing this."

"Shinji." I said, testing it out. Akihiko always called him that and I like how it sounded, but it ever occurred to me to call him that.

"Much better. Now come here." He grabbed my wrist and led me to the bed.

I crawled on top the blankets and laid down. He laid down beside me, propping himself up with his elbow.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

And he did. Our bodies melded together like pieces of a puzzle. We kissed long and hard, working out out shyness a little bit at a time. Our hands explored each others bodies, never leaving the safe areas. I was scared. I'd kissed a boy before, but nothing like this. I wasn't sure where I could touch and what I should do when I touched it.

He felt my hesitation, "You're scared."

I nodded.

"Damnit." He whispered, rolling away from me so he could swing his legs off the bed. "I said I wasn't gonna hold back, but shit, Minako."

"Just because I'm scared doesn't mean I don't want to, Sen...Shinji."

"I'm not doing anything if you're afraid."

I sat up. "Shinjiro, for a man who said he wasn't holding back, you're doing a lot of it." He turned around and looked at me, his eyes wide. "Now take off that sweater and come here. I want this, damnit, and you're going to give it to me!"

My words surprised me as much as it did him. He was a real soldier, though. He obeyed my command like he would in Tartarus. His shirt came off and he had me pinned to the bed with him kneeling between my legs. He kissed me thoroughly and let his lips hover over my ear. "You asked for it."

Our clothing ended scattered across his bedroom floor and he once again was kneeling over me. I couldn't take my eyes off his body. He was perfect. I trailed over his shoulders, chest and abdomen. I gathered my courage and looked lower. This was it. The moment every girl was scared of. The moment we all dream of. I was here, staring up at the man who took over every inch of my heart, knowing he was the one. I had no regrets.

I felt him press between my legs. He rubbed himself against me, spreading the moisture, lubing himself up for the big moment. He poised himself at my entrance and I drew in a shaky breath. My hips raised involuntarily off the bed, telling him I was ready. He took my at my word and thrust himself in. I started to make pained noises, ones loud enough it would probably draw unwanted attention, but Shinji stole them with a kiss.

I clung to him, tears streaming down my face. The pain was more than I expected. He stayed completely still, giving my body time to adjust to the intrusion. My muscles clamped around him, sending, a new sensation through me and it wasn't pain. I released Shinji from my death grip and gave him a reassuring nod. He pushed in further, pausing, waiting, then pushing some more. Once he was finally sheathed inside, the pain changed to something amazing.

"Shit." He breathed in my ear when I pushed my hips against him. "I'm not going to last long."

I didn't know how long that meant, but I didn't care. He pulled out and thrust back in, much rougher this time. I gasped, amazed at how great it felt. I dug my nails into his shoulders, doing what I could to keep from calling out his name. He seemed to be able to read my body language and began thrusting in and out, quickly.

Everything disappeared around me so all I could see and feel was Shinji. His body in mine, on top of mine. Our hearts beating against our chests, the sweat clinging to our bodies. I was so in tune with the rhythm of our coupling, I knew the moment he was at his breaking point. Our rhythm intensified, becoming frantic. Neither of us wanted this to end, but there was no stopping it. With one final thrust it was over. I felt him release inside all the tension in his muscles washed away, causing him to collapse on top of me.

"Mina," He sighed, "I love you."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him close, "I love you to Shinji."


End file.
